Amnesia (OS MLB) Adrinette
by KarlaHoshi 2.0
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Adrien y Marinette recordasen los acontesimientos ocurridos durante el ataque de Oblivio? ¡One-Shot Adrinette! (Sé que en la portada pone Bacitakarla, esa soy yo también! jajaja es mi nombre dentro de Wattpad :P)


**AMNESIA**

**Capítulo Único**

**.::Marinette::.**

Un sueño ronda mi cabeza desde hace ya días, o noches, mejor dicho. La imagen de Chat Noir besándome es siempre lo último que veo antes de despertar. Las primeras noches despertaba agitada por la sorpresa, casi como si se tratase de la peor de mis pesadillas, sin embargo, al paso de los días me he acostumbrado a soñar con ello y a veces incluso me siento curiosa por saber qué rayos pasó como para haber accedido a que sucediese algo así. Es decir... de no ser por la foto que Alya tomó, simplemente no lo creería si alguien me lo contase ¿Yo dejándo que Chat Noir me bese? Tuvo que pasar algo muy loco durante el ataque de ese akuma... Ojalá Alya o Nino pudiesen aclararlo, pero es bien sabido que el poder de mi Miraculous Ladybug hace que sus mentes olviden lo que ha pasado después de la purificación del akuma.

¿Puede ser acaso más complicada ésta situación? Bien pude simplemente dejarlo pasar, justo y como hice cuando tuve que besar a Chat Noir cuando Cupido Negro atacó, pero...

\- Esa foto... -

¡Esa foto! de no ser por esa foto todo hubiese sido más fácil.

¡Chat y yo nos tomamos de las manos! fue un beso totalmente consentido. No puedo explicarme cómo es que yo permitiría algo así...

Creí que Chat Noir se pondría especialmente pesado conmigo después de ese día, pero sorprendentemente no fue así. Hemos combatido un par de akumas más y no se muestra más molesto de lo habitual, incluso podría decir que mantiene su distancia, aun que a pesar de eso sigue siendo el mismo Chat coqueto que me llama "su lady" y me saluda con un beso en la mano ¿Qué pasará por su cabeza?

Tikki tampoco recuerda nada, al parecer el hecho de que el ataque de Oblivio haya dado de yeno contra mi, también la afectó a ella, así que realmente parece que jamás sabrémos lo que sucedió.

\- Ugh... ¿Y por qué me preocupa tanto? Fue solo un beso ¡Superalo Marinette! -

**oooooo**

Los días pasan y no sé si estoy volviéndome loca pero... ¡Casi puedo jurar que Adrien me nota un poco más! Habla más conmigo y hace un rato se nos acercó a Alya y a mi para invitarnos a su casa, dijo que su padre le había dado al fin el permiso, aun que tuvo que mentir un poco diciéndo que la razón era un proyecto escolar. No lo culpo ¿Saben? el señor Agreste es muy estricto y sobreprotege tanto a Adrien...

¡Será el día más increíble de mi vida! ¡Aun por encima de ese preciso momento en que nos invitó! ¡¿No es genial?!

\- ¡Es tu perfecta oportunidad, Marinette! Podrás estar a solas con Adrien - Decía Alya con aires de suspicacia, acomodándose sus lentes sobre la nariz.

\- ¿¡QUE?! - Grité totalmente fuera de mi ¡¿Mi amiga pensaba dejarme sola con Adrien?!

\- Claro, piénsalo. Es fácil decir que Nino y yo teníamos ya planes que no habíamos contemplado, nos disculpamos ¡Y listo! Te quedas sola con él en una tarde en su casa ¡Es perfecto! - Gritaba entusiasmada mi amiga por su loca idea, y yo creo que me va a dar un paro cardiaco solo de pensarlo.

\- Pe-pero... ¡no podré ni hablar frente a él! - Me defendí, pero ella sonrió.

\- Ya has hecho grandes avances con él, niña. ¿Recuerdas? Aunque lo de las cápsulas para el estreñimiento aún no me lo explico, creo que demostró que le preocupas a Adrien y le importas -

Me sonrojé hasta la coronilla recordándose ese vergonzoso momento de equivocación de mi parte, aun que...viéndolo como Alya lo decía, no era tan malo... Además Adrien no había hecho mención del tema nuevamente, cosa que agradecí infinitamente o seguramente me hubiese muerto de la vergüenza en el acto.

Entonces recordé lo que Adrien había dicho de mi en varias ocasiones: "Marinette es una buena amiga"... Bueno, eso explica su interés conmigo ¿No? No debería emocionarme de más por algo que incluso yo haría por un buen amigo... Y allí va mi autoestima de nuevo.

\- ¡Ánimo, niña! - Alya me dió unas palmaditas en la cabeza, como sabiéndo lo que estaba pensando - ¡Tu puedes! Mañana será un gran día. No te preocupes por el aviso a Adrien, yo misma me encargo -

**oooooo**

\- ¡Dios mío! ¡No puedo hacerlo, Tikki! ¡Todo una tarde con Adrien a solas en su casa es demasiado para mi! ¡Seguro que vomito por los nervios! Es lo último que me falta -

Mi tierna kwami me ayudaba a atar los listones del vestido que había decidido usar éste día mientras me seguía flotando por toda la habitación pues me encontraba tan nerviosa que no podía dejar de caminar de un lado a otro.

\- No pienses demasiado en eso, Marinette. Relajate, ya has convivido antes con él, ésto no tiene porqué ser diferente. Podrías simplemente pasarla bien, sin tener que declarartele, solo pasa un buen día, eso ya será un buen avance ¿No crees? -

\- Tienes razón, Tikki... ¡Si! ¡Tienes razón! Eso haré -

No tenía por qué hacer caso a los planes de Alya ¿Verdad? Yo solo quería pasar un buen tiempo con Adrien.

\- Has estado tan nerviosa que no has podido dormir bien y aún faltan unas 3 horas para que vayas a su casa ¿Por qué no intentas dormir un poco? Yo te despertaré cuando sea necesario - Sugería Tikki, jalándome de los listones para indicarme que me acostara en el divan.

\- Muchas gracias, Tikki, no sé qué haría sin ti -

No fue difícil conciliar el sueño, pues era verdad que había dormido poco a noche anterior pero ¿adivinen qué fue lo que soñé otra vez? Ese beso entre Chat Noir y yo, o eso creí, pues nos encontrabamos en aquel techo en el que había sucedido, pero ésta vez ambos estábamos unos pasos alejados, yo tenía una tetera en mi mano y Chat me miraba con cierta preocupación en sus ojos.

\- ¿Crees que recordarémos todo esto después?-

\- Aparentemente mi "Miraculous Ladybug" revierte todo, así que...creo que no -

¿Por qué me noto tan triste?

\- Está bien, entonces... Si me lo permites, mi lady...-

Chat Noir me acerca a su cuerpo por la cintura con una mano y con la otra, tomándo la mía libre, nuestros dedos se entrelazan y nuestros rostros se acercan, es allí cuando ocurre ese beso que he estado viendo una y otra vez solo por el mero recuerdo de la fotografía que Alya nos mostró.

¿Fue eso lo que pasó? o... ¿Solo es mi subconciente el que trata de construir una escena coherente? Aun que... pensándolo bien, éste sueño no explica nada, sigue siendo una locura.

De pronto, el escenario cambia, me encuentro en un elevador justo a unlado de Chat Noir ¡Nuestros Miraculous ya no tienen poder!

\- ¡Debimos comprarlos en la misma joyería!

\- ¿Se supone que nos conozcamos? -

\- Me sorprendería si no -

El poder de mis pendientes se pierde, también el de su anillo ¡Nos destranformamos!

... ¿Adrien?

¡¿ADRIEN?! Esto no puede ser cierto ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Es solo un sueño!... Cálmate Marinette, es solo un sueño...

\- ¿Marinette? -

\- Adr...Adrien... -

\- ¡MARINETTE! -

El grito de mi kwami logra despertarme de golpe, haciéndo que me levante rápidamente, mareándome en el proceso, sentándome nuevamente sobre el diván para recuperarme.

\- ¿Marinette? ... ¿Estás bien? - Me pregunta Tikki, flotando cerca de mi rostro. - Parecía que estabas teniendo una pesadilla, por eso te desperté... - Explicó, preocupada.

\- Yo... he... no sé si fue una pesadilla - Dije, sincera. No sabía cómo considerar aquel sueño ¿Era realmente un sueño? Más bien lo sentí como un dejavú.

\- Nombrabas a Adrien... y a Chat Noir... -

Me sonrojé de golpe al recordar aquella escena completa del beso, el verme a mi misma sintiéndo una necesidad muy real de besar a mi compañero de batallas, disfrutándo de la calidez de sus labios en ese contacto efímero.

\- Tikki... ¿Qué tan posible es que pueda recordar lo que pasó con Oblivio? ¿Mi poder falló? - Pregunté, un tanto temerosa de la respuesta.

\- No lo sé, Marinette, ésto no tiene precedentes. En teoría, el poder milagroso regresa todo a como era antes de que algún akuma ataque, en ésto caso también incluyó la memoria, aun que quizás no debía ser así, a como yo lo veo, más bien tu y Chat Noir tuvieron que haber conservado sus recuerdos y más bien reconstruirlos con lo que había pasado antes. Fue algo muy curioso, a Plagg y a mi nos afectó también así que me resulta más complicado poder responderte - Terminó diciendo mi kwami, dándo un suspiro.

\- Entonces... ¿Es posible que pueda recordar? -

\- Supongo que si, no lo sé -

Ésta vez fui yo la que soltó un suspiro al aire.

¿Y si mis sueños no son sueños? ... ¿Y si... Adrien es Chat Noir?

\- Eso explicaría el beso...- Dije en voz alta sin realmente quererlo.

\- ¿Sigues soñando con el beso que Alya te mostró en la foto? -

\- Ehm.. bueno, si, algo así... creo... - Por acto reflejo miré mi celular, el cual permanecía a un lado de mi. - Vaya... parece que en realidad no dormí mucho de nuevo - Susurré, al notar que apenas había pasado una hora desde que Tikki me había sugerido volver a dormir.

\- No, casi inmediatamente empezaste a soñar y pues... aquí estamos ¿Quieres volver a intentarlo? -

\- No, creo que es mejor mantenerme despierta. Gracias Tikki. Debo terminar de arreglarme...-

**oooooo**

**.::Adrien::.**

Marinette...

¿Marinette es Ladybug?

¿Qué se supone que deba pensar tras todos esos sueños que he tenido? No parecen sueños, eran más bien como flashbacks de ese día... El beso, nuestra destranformación en el elevador sin siquiera reconocernos a nosotros mismos. Se supone que no recuerde nada de eso... Entonces... ¿Mi mente está inventando todo? pero...¿por qué razón mi cabeza querría pensar que Marinette es Ladybug? Es cierto que en éstos días he sentido una necesidad extraña de mantenerme cercano a ella, de asegurarme que esté bien y de poder pasar aun que sea un rato más con ella para poder platicar, pero... no me había detenido a pensar en la razón; es natural querer pasar tiempo con tus amigos ¿no?...

¿Por qué ahora se siente tan mal pensar en ella como una amiga?...

\- ¡Plagg! ¿En serio no recuerdas nada? - Grité para que mi pequeño amigo pudiese oirme, ya que se encontraba demasiado ocupado devorando un trozo de camembert, lejos de mi.

\- Ya te dije que dejes de fastidiar con eso ¡No recuerdo nada! Dejalo por la paz -

¿Dejarlo? ¡Eso quisiera! pero no puedo... Soñar que Marinette es Ladybug me ha tenido vuelto loco por días, ni siquiera puedo estar tranquilo frente a Ladybug misma de tan solo pensar en eso.

Bueno... cuando Alya, Nino y...Marinette vengan, podré distraer mi mente un poco, supongo.

_Toc toc toc_

El llamado a mi puerta llamó mi atención, indiqué a Plagg que se escondiera y un momento después acudí al llamado.

\- Joven Adrien, una de sus compañeras de la escuela ha llegado - Anunciaba Nathalie para un momento después moverse a un lado, revelando que detrás de ella se encontraba Marinette.

Sentí de pronto cómo mi corazón se aceleraba de golpe y un inexplicable nerviosismo me iba invadiendo.

\- eh... Hola - Dijo Marinette por lo bajo, encogida de hombros.

Se ve tan tierna...

\- Ho-hola... pasa. - Invité, intentando controlar ese extraño sentimiento que de unos días para acá, me provocaba mirar a Marinette.

\- Gracias... -

\- Si necesitan algo, por favor avíseme, estaré en la oficina del señor Agreste -

\- Gracias Nathalie, no creo que sea necesario. Solo has pasar a Alya y Nino cuando lleguen -

\- Claro. Con permiso -

Para cuando Nathalie cerró la puerta tras de sí, Marinette ya estaba dentro de la habitación, esperando paciente parada en su lugar.

\- ¿Cómo...? - No pude terminar mi pregunta, pues mi celular había comenzado a sonar en mi pantalón, así que, pidiéndo disculpas lo saqué para contestar, era Nino. - Hola ¿No tardan en llegar? ... Oh, ah...no te preocupes, yo entiendo... Si, Marinette ya está aquí, quizás le entristezca un poco la noticia... ¡pero estarémos bien! - dije, al ver el rostro un tanto confuso de Marinette - Si, no se preocupen, no pasa nada. Estoy seguro de que podrémos reunirnos todos otro día. Nos vemos en clases -

Colgué. Resultó ser que Alya y Nino tenían un compromiso importante del cual se habían olvidado. Supongo que está bien, aún está Mari...nette.

La miré, se veía sonrojada y enseguida me preocupé ¿Se sentirá bien?

Me encaminé hacia ella para poder tocar su frente con el dorso de mi mano para comprobar su temperatura, todo parecía bien... y todo estaba bien hasta que me di cuenta de lo cercanos que estabamos y sin poder evitarlo mi mirada se centró en sus labios.

\- Marinette... yo... eh... ¿Estás bien? Te noté un poco roja, solo quería comprobar tu temperatura -

\- ¿Qué? Eh...si, estás perfecto, quiero decir, estoy ferpecta ¡perfecta! es decir, estoy bien... - Tartamudeó ella como siempre solía hacer, una cualidad en ella bastante curiosa, debo decir...

Ladybug nunca tartamudea así... pero...Marinette se ve realmente adorable haciéndolo.

\- Me alegra oírlo. Ehm... Era Nino, por cierto, me dijo que no podrá venir junto con Alya, tienen otro compromiso - Expliqué, esperándo que no quisiera irse al saber que si amiga no vendría.

\- Está bien, Alya me contó - Respondió en un tono muy bajito.

\- Bueno, entonces... ¡tenemos la tarde para nosotros! ¿Qué quieres hacer? Podríamos jugar algún videojuego, pero creo que por ahora no estoy listo para que me patees el trasero -

Ella rió tímidamente y entonces tuve una especie de dejavú en el que me veía a mi y a Marinette, sonriéndonos mutuamente dentro del edificio en el que habíamos derrotado a Oblivio. Mi corazón dió un brinco ¿Era parte del mismo sueño?

¿Qué tan raro sería preguntarle sobre lo que ella recordaba sobre ese día? Supongo que no pierdo nada si lo hago...

\- Marinette... ehm, bueno... ¿Nos sentamos un rato? - Dije, mientras caminaba hasta uno de mis sillones blancos, ofreciéndole espacio a mi lado.

Ella asintió y lentamente ocupó el lugar que le indicaba. ¿Soy yo o está mas callada que de costumbre?

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - Empecé, llevándome una mano a la nuca, no sabiéndo bien por qué me sentía tan nervioso.

Ella volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

\- ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó el día que Oblivio atacó? ¿A ti también te borró la memoria?- Pude ver cómo Marinette apretaba la tela de su vestido sobre sus rodillas.

\- Yo... ehm, no... supongo que si fui alcanzada por el poder de ese akuma, no recuerdo nada de nada ¿y tu?-

\- No estoy seguro, todo es...confuso. He tenido algo así como dejavús a lo largo de los días. No sé como explicarlo pero...en esos dejavús apareces tu a mi lado, ahora mismo no sé si solo lo soñé o si fue real -

¿Qué tan mala idea es contarle ésto a ella? No lo sé, quizás tan solo me confirme que solo fueron sueños... Si le digo que soñé que ella es Ladybug seguro se reirá y me dirá que me equivoco y todo volverá a ser como antes.

\- A mi me ha pasado...algo así también - Dijo y volví a notar un sonrojo en sus mejillas llevándome a una nueva imagen en mi cabeza de ella y yo, ocultos en lo que parecía ser un baño, tocándo un picaporte al mismo tiempo, juntando nuestras manos y sonrojándonos. Inevitablemente sentí que la cara se me calentaba.

**.::Marinette::.**

¿Adrien se ha sonrojado? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué en mi cabeza ha aparecido la imagen de un segundo beso? Ladybug besándo la mejilla de Adrien... yo, besándo su mejilla... Casi puedo sentir la suavidad de su piel sobre mis labios ¿Qué está pasando?

\- ¿Qué es lo que tu recuerdas? - Pregunta Adrien, desviando la mirada de la mía.

\- Yo... -_ ¿Qué se supone que diga? "He soñado que estabamos juntos, que eras Chat Noir y al final nos besabamos, por que...¿sabes? yo soy Ladybug"...¡Obviamente no! _\- ...No estoy segura -

\- ¿Recuerdas estar conmigo? -

Sin siquiera quererlo, asentí con la cabeza, reprendiéndome mentalmente al darme cuenta de ello.

\- Yo... también te recuerdo, creo... Recuerdo escondernos en unos baños...-

\- ...Entramos a la ventilación - Susurré, al imaginar fácilmente cada uno de mis movimientos.

\- y salímos directo en las escaleras de emergencia...-

\- porque Oblivio nos perseguía... ¿Por qué nos perseguía? - Entonces me llevé ambas manos a la boca - ¡No fue un sueño! -

\- ¡No! No lo fue... Wao... Entonces tu... tu...- Adrien guardó silencio y yo también. Si ésto era cierto, significaba que aquella escena en la que Chat Noir perdía su transformación frente a mi revelando a Adrien era...¿real? ¿Él es Chat Noir?

\- No, no...no, esto está mal, muy mal... No puede ser cierto -

\- ¿Qué?...Espera...¿Por qué? Eso quiere decir que tu eres...-

\- ¡No! ¡No lo digas! ... - Sentí pánico, ésto no podía ser real.

\- ¿Por qué no? Si ambos recordamos lo mismo... Entonces ahora sé que no estaba loco. Fue un accidente, no sabíamos lo que pasaba, no fue nuestra culpa el revelarnos nuestras...-

\- No, Adrien. Basta, para, deja de hablar - ¿Qué era lo que sentía en realidad? Había una mezcla de emociones en mi corazón y en mi mente que no lograba ordenar. - No puede ser verdad -

\- ¿Por qué lo niegas? Sabes que no es así... Esos momentos fueron especiales, ahora lo recuerdo y me siento como un tonto por no haberme dado cuenta antes -

Adrien se levantó del sillón para pararse frente a mi y finalmente arrodillarse para tomar mis manos entre la suyas.

\- ¿Es que no existe manera de que puedas aceptarme? ¿Solo puedes hacerlo sino sabes nada de mi? -

Su mirada me hizo estremecer, se notaba dolido, triste ¿Yo he provocado eso? Dios, tengo tantas preguntas...No se suponía que ésta visita a su casa tomara éste rumbo tan surreal.

\- Lo mismo digo... Solo te has enamorado de mi cuando no sabías nada de Ladybug -

\- ¿Pero qué dices? ¿No lo entiendes?... Si, he vivido enamorado de Ladybug desde el primer instante en que la vi, pero... me he enamorado de ti incluso sin recordar tu parte heroica. Me he enamorado de ti...¡dos veces! -

Juro que el corazón se me detuvo por más de 3 segundos al escuchar sus palabras ¿Se me acaba de declarar? ¿A mi? Marinette Dupain Cheng...

\- Siempre he sabido que eres una increíble persona, Marinette... y... ahora estoy seguro de que si Hawk Moth nunca hubiese aparecido, fácilmente me habría enamorado de ti sin la existencia de Ladybug -

**.::Adrien::.**

A decir verdad...me siento como un idiota y peor que eso. Tuve al amor de mi vida todo el tiempo frente a mi y no fui capaz de verlo y ahora solo intento arreglarlo, no dejar que ella me odie por haber sido tan ciego.

\- Sé que amas a alguien más... pero... si tras nuestras amnesia fuiste capaz de darme una oportunidad... ¿Qué puedo hacer para merecerla una vez más? -

\- ¡Tu no lo entiendes! El problema está ahí ¿Por qué no pudiste notarme siendo simplemente yo? ¿Por qué Ladybug tenía que ocupar toda tu mente? -

\- ¡Pero tu eres Ladybug! -

Marinette se levantó del golpe, haciéndome caer de hacia atrás.

\- ¡Shh! ¿¡Estás loco!? No grites eso, alguien puede escucharnos -

Y allí estaba, esa forma cortante y dura de hablarme, tal y como suele hacerlo cuando soy Chat Noir... Si, en definitiva ella es Ladybug y fui un tonto al creer que tenía una oportunidad con ella; nunca me aceptará, ni como Adrien ni como Chat Noir...

\- Lo siento... es solo que... - _¿Para qué me empeño en querer decir algo a mi favor?_ \- creí que... - _Ella no me quiere a mi y nunca lo hará _\- tu y yo podríamos tener una oportunidad... es decir, lo que pasó ese día fue tan real como que tu y yo estamos ahora mismo aquí - _¿Entonces por qué aún tengo esperanza? _

Lentamente me levanté del suelo, no apartando en ningún segundo mi vista de ella; conozco esa mirada, es la misma que tenía cuando me confesó estar enamorada de alguien más...

\- Adrien... tu y yo...no recordábamos ni siquiera quienes eramos, nos basamos en fotografías de nuestro celular para deducir algo que no era...-

\- Entonces... ¿no tengo oportunidad? -

\- ¿Qué? ¡No!... Quiero decir... yo... -

\- Es Luka ¿Verdad? La persona de la cual estás enamorada... -

**.::Marinette::.**

Mi cabeza es un caos ahora mismo. Adrien Agreste, mi amor platónico, se me acaba de declarar y yo... ¿lo he rechazado? Todo es tan confuso ahora. Puedo recordar que ese día él se comportó casi siempre como Chat Noir aún si saber quién era en realidad y yo, sin saber nada, terminé enamorándome de esa parte de él, esa parte que he estado rechazando tantas veces... Si no lo hubiese conocido como Adrien.. ¿me habría enamorado de él como Chat Noir primero?

Para éste momento ni siquiera sé como actuar delante de él...

\- Es Luka ¿Verdad? La persona de la cual estás enamorada... -

¿Luka?

\- ¡No!...Luka es una persona increíble, pero no estoy enamorada de él. No es él a quien amo - Repetí, solo para que quedara bien claro.

\- ¿Entonces quién es? -

\- ¿Acaso importa? -

\- ¡Claro que importa! A mi me importa... Quiero saber por qué no puedes corresponderme...y saber a quién amas podrá darme una idea y quizás...quizás así pueda aceptarlo -

Ahora que lo pienso, en realidad eres tan tonto como Chat Noir; no has podido darte cuenta en todo este tiempo que eres tu a quien he amado.

\- Por favor, Marinette... dimelo, necesito saberlo -

Adrien se volvió a acercar a mi, quise retroceder pero el sillón detrás mío no me dejó, así que me quedé allí, estática, sintiéndo cómo él tomaba mis manos entre las suyas.

Las lágrimas en mis ojos me traicionaron, comenzando a brotar sin mi permiso. Tenía miedo, no se suponía que me declarase de ésta manera, no se suponía que ésto pasase, no se suponía que ambos ataramos cabos y descubriesemos que nuestros sueños en realidad eran recuerdos, no se suponía que supiesemos así la identidad secreta del otro.

\- Gato tonto... - Dije, alzando una de mis manos para limpiar mis lágrimas, aun que a pesar de ese gesto él no soltó mi mano, sino que la alzó junto con la mía, siguiéndo mis movimientos.

\- Si, ese soy yo, supongo... - Susurró él de manera cabizbaja.

\- La persona que amo... - _No puedo hacerlo, no puedo decirlo_ \- es... - Cerré los ojos y agaché la cabeza, en verdad necesitaba de todo mi valor para decirlo - eres tu...- Dije al fin, con voz aguda y sin creerme que lo había hecho.

Silencio. No sé por cuánto tiempo en silencio reinó en la habitación mientras Adrien aún sostenía mis manos y sentía como las apretaba entre la suyas.

Ante su nula respuesta, me atreví a abrir lentamente mis ojos, encontrándome con los verdes de él, mirándome con tanta ternura que incluso creí que no era a mi a quien miraba. Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa.

**.::Adrien::.**

¿Yo era esa persona? ¿Cómo? ¿En qué momento? ... Esperen, eso quiere decir que Ladybug me ha estado rechazando una y otra vez solo por...¿mi mismo?

Vaya ironías de la vida...

\- ¿Yo? - Pregunté incrédulamente, aun que sonriéndo como tonto. Y es que no se puede negar lo romántico que eso resultaba ser.

El rojo en sus mejillas era realmente precioso, ella se veía preciosa... Si, que tonto fui al no haber visto en Marinette esos ojos que miraba en Ladybug, entiendo su postura, yo mismo podría tomarla pero... no quiero, todo lo que quiero ver en éste asunto tan loco es el hecho de que ambos nos queremos, no necesito más.

\- ¿No estás molesto? ¿Desilusionado? Es decir... te he rechazado tantas veces, incluso te he regañado por sentir lo que sientes por Ladybug...-

Sonreí.

\- No ¿Por qué debería de estarlo? ¿Tu lo estás? Eres la más increíble chica que jamás conocí, me enamoré de ti no solo por tu cara heroica, sino también por la Marinette valiente y desinteresada que siempre has sido ¡Lo has demostrado tantas veces sin necesidad de usar tus poderes! Solo espero que me perdones por no haber sido capaz de darme cuenta antes -

\- Esto es tan extraño... Adrien, lo correcto era no saber nuestras identidades y...-

\- Oye, no fue nuestra culpa. Además, creo que no pudo ser más perfecto -

\- Pero... si Hawk Moth se enterase...-

\- Hey... eso no pasará. Te aseguro que antes de que eso pueda pasar, nosotros lo derrotarémos -

Definitivamente no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie me alejara de ella, ni Hawk Moth, ni mil akumatizados.

\- Mi lady... - Después de todo éste tiempo con nuestras manos unidas, solté una de las suyas para poder posarla en su mentón y así hacer que me mirara directamente y poder perderme en sus hermosos mares.

¿Cursi? No, prefiero llamarme... "poético".

\- ¿Crees que recordemos esto? - Dije, sonriéndo al hacer obvia la referencia hacia una de las oraciones que nos dijimos antes de que el poder milagroso de Ladybug actuara sobre nosotros.

Ella también sonrió.

\- Bueno... Mi "Miraculous Ladybug" revierte todo a como era antes... pero... ésta vez no lo usaré, así que... creo que si -

\- Entonces...si me permites... -

No podría explicar las increíbles sensaciones que ahora mismo recorren todo mi ser, emociones agolpándose en mi pecho y esas necesidad por revivir aquel beso que estuvo en mi cabeza cada día desde que sucedió, lamentándome por no poder recordarlo.

Ningúno de los dos dudó un momento, simplemente dejamos que nuestros rostros se acercaran con confianza. Sus labios, suaves y tibios se unían a los míos. Siento mi cuerpo temblar y mi respiración fallar, jamás en la vida he sentido algo más perfecto como ésto... O...quizás si, el problema hasta ahora era que no lograba recordarlo.

Juro que jamás volveré a olvidarlo...

Cuando nos separamos, un tenue rubor invade nuestras mejillas, nos miramos sin cansarnos. ¿Cómo podría cansarme de contemplar a tan increíble chica?

\- Marinette... En aquel día... ambos creíamos que eramos novios -

\- Je...si... Por increíble que parezca... -

\- El asunto es... que quiero que eso sea real, así que... - Me hinqué frente a ella con una rodilla al piso ante su atónita mirada - Marinette Dupain Cheng ¿Querrías ser la novia de éste gato tonto que tanto te ha atosigado durante meses y al cual has rechazado tantas veces que ya incluso hasta he perdido la cuenta? -

**.::Marinette::.**

¿Es raro considerar ese pequeño y poco convencional discurso de propuesta como algo de lo más romántico de toda la vida? Porque para mi realmente lo era.

La emoción que sentí me obligó a arrodillarme junto a él para poder abrazarlo fuertemente, tal y como por tanto tiempo había deseado poder hacer ¡pero aún mejor! pues me sentía liberada, sin miedos, sin inseguridades, al fin podía ser ante él como siempre había querido ser... y como había sido sin darme cuenta.

\- ¡Si! ¡Si quiero ser tu novia! - Le dije, con lágrimas de felicidad inundando mis ojos, no queriéndo separarme de él y prometiéndome a mi misma que haría lo que estuviese en mis manos para poder compensar todo lo mal que pude haberle hecho pasar.

**Narradora:**

Marinette y Adrien permanecieron unidos en aquel abrazo por tiempo indefinido para ellos, se decían palabras de amor y se pedían perdón mutuamente. Ambos sabían que su vida cambiaría a partir de ese momento...y por primera vez en su empresa como super heroes, agradecían que Hawk Moth les hubiese dado la oportunidad de conocerse tal y como eran.

A la llegada del lunes hubo un gran alboroto dentro del salón de Marinette, protagonizado principalmente por Lila Rossi y Chloe Bourgeois, y quizás un poco también por Alya Cessaire al ver llegar a Marinette y Adrien tomados de la mano, situación que la maestra Bustier tuvo que controlar.

\- ¿Me vas a explicar que rayos pasó el sábado en casa de Adrien? - Pidió Alya a su amiga una vez que todo el alboroto hubo pasado, escondiendo su rostro detrás del libro de texto en turno.

\- Nada, solo... digamos que seguí tu consejo, más o menos - Respondió Marinette, sonrojándose y mirándo directamente hacia el lugar de Adrien, quien en ese justo momento la miraba con una gran sonrisa, adivinando de lo que estarían hablando ambas chicas.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿¡Me estás diciendo que en serio lo hiciste!? ¡Creí que sería como siempre y que no podrías! -

\- Señorita Cesaire, guarde silencio, por favor. Estamos en medio de la clase -

\- Perdón señorita Bustier - Se disculpó Alya, encogiendose de hombros - Me debes una gran explicación, niña ¡Con lujo de detalle! - Susurró la morena, prestándo al fin su atención a la clase.

Marinette rió por lo bajo. Si, quizás algunos encontrarían algo rara su repentina relación con Adrien Agreste y fue algo que discutió con él después de unos cuantos besos más en su habitación, sin embargo habían llegado a la conclusión de que no importaría nada, ellos harían que funcionara a pesar de los problemas que pudiesen venir, entre los cuales fácilmente pudieron predecir a la amiga de la infancia de Adrien y al propio padre de éste, lo que incluia también los medios de comunicación, pero eran asuntos que estaban dispuestos a encarar para poder permanecer juntos.

Adrien, por su parte, no podía estar más feliz: al fin su amada Ladybug lo había aceptado. Para él ese hecho era lo mejor que le hubiese podido pasar en la vida. Ni siquiera se preocupaba por lo que dijera su padre, estaba seguro que aceptaría a Marinette pues gracias a la mención que hizo sobre ella para que dejara ir a sus amigos aquel fin de semana, fue que su padre había cedido, él sabía que Marinette le caia bien y la consideraba una buena chica.

¡No podía esperar para contarle a Kagami acerca de su nuevo noviazgo con Marinette!

Fantaseaba con noches visitando a Marinette en su balcón, llevándole flores, chocolates ¿Una serenata sería demasiado? Quizás si, eso llamaría demasiado la atención aunque ya lo evaluaría. Algunos lo llamarían anticuado, pero él más bien se consideraba un romántico clásico de esos que ya no hay.

Todo para nuestros héroes parecía ser perfecto, solo debían preocuparse en primera instancia den o hacer obvia su relación fuera de su vida civil. Marinette había hecho prometer a Adrien, que muy a pesar de la foto que Alya había tomado y que medio mundo ya conocía, seguirían actuando como simples compañeros.

\- ¡A mi me encanta la idea! Fingir estar intentando conquistarte será divertido, Bugaboo.-

Fue lo que Adrien había dicho emocionado ante la idea de su ahora novia.

¿Qué podía salir mal?

* * *

FIN!

**Notas de la autora:**

Un pequeño One-Shot inspirado en el HERMOSÍSIMO capítulo de Oblivio :) ¿Que pasaría si...?

Y bueno, yo me retiro por que aun debo terminar "Déjate llevar" ;) y al fin continuar con "Siempre Tuya"

Les mando un abrazote a todos los que me leen y a los que se han tomado la molestía de darle Follow a esta escritora noob y a sus historias :P

No olviden dejar su review! :D

\- Bacitakarla

PD: Por cierto! Siganme en twitter! Acabo de revivir mi cuenta para usarla especificamente para asuntos de mis fanfics :) Búsquenme como **(arroba)_Hoshi_Hikari_** y en instagram como **(arroba)karlahoshi**


End file.
